


i missed you

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Family Reunions, Gen, Not Beta Read, dream and sapnap have like 1-2 speaking lines and george has none, i never know what tags to add, sorry yall theyre just background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eyes wandering to the last person in their group, Phil felt something unknown clench his heart.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, uhh ig tommy doesnt get any family relationship tags since he isnt like the focus ig
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Comments: 17
Kudos: 374
Collections: Anonymous





	i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FICS IN ONE DAY WHO AM I??? 2500 WORDS????? WHO AM I??????????? I AM A GOD
> 
> anyways i have 4 brain cells and theyre each named after a sleepy boi
> 
> okay uhh ages  
> wilbur: 25  
> techno: 22 (12 as child)  
> tommy: 17 (showed up 5 years after techno left)

Tommy yelped as Wilbur stole a piece of food from his plate, the older brother grinning mischievously while the younger looked like he was about to explode. Phil chuckled fondly, watching his boys across the table. 

“Daaaaaaad,” Tommy whined. “Wilbur’s being a dick.” Wilbur grinned into his drink as Phil laughed. Tommy huffed and took a big bite of his food before his brother could attempt to steal more. Phil leaned back in his chair, looking around the tavern contentedly. 

They were about a week’s walk from home, the boys having insisted they wanted to go on an adventure with Phil. He’d let them help in planning the trip, the boys excitedly pointing at different places on the map they wanted to see. After vetoing some of the options, they all agreed on a plan to take a nice long trip to just explore, about two months worth of time. While Phil missed the way he used to fly for all of his old adventures, he was mostly just excited to be back out and about, and having company for it made it better.

He sighed softly, lovingly watching his boys bicker in front of him, but he found his heart aching. He found himself staring at his right hand, the decade old scar from stopping a sword dampening his mood. They were missing one person at the table. Sighing again, he focused his attention back on his boys. He wasn’t sure if they noticed his mood change, but they did seem to be bickering less. 

They did all notice when the chatter in the tavern quieted down though. A small group of people stepped in, not seeming to care that all eyes were on them. Phil could tell they were a small band of mercenaries that had to have been in town for either a job or just a layover. Someone in the group stepped forward to talk to the staff, a white mask covering his face. The man was clearly the leader with the clear confidence he wore as he talked. 

Phil found himself admiring the weapons the people had. The leader had a netherite sword strapped to him, wrapped in the soft glow of enchantments. Another person in the group, a young man with a white headband, had a bow and a quiver on his back, also enchanted. The man wearing goggles next to him had two swords on his hips. Phil couldn’t quite tell what they were made of through the sheaths, but he was willing to bet they were as powerful as the other weapons in the group.

Eyes wandering to the last person in their group, Phil felt something unknown clench his heart. The fourth man wore a long, fur lined cloak, the hood pulled up to cover most of his head. He could see a mask peeking from under the hood, clearly shaped to resemble a piglin’s face. He couldn’t see much else under the cloak, but he could see the man also had a sword attached to him. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts as the group began walking with the staff to a table. Tommy let out an amazed gasp as he watched the powerful figures. They passed by the small family’s table, none of them paying attention to any of the tavern’s other occupants. They sat down at a table nearby, and the noise finally started back up, everyone going back to their normal conversations or wanting to talk about the likely dangerous figures sitting amongst them. 

“They’re so cool,” Tommy breathed out, stars in his eyes. Phil focused on his other son, Wilbur eerily quiet as he gazed at the figure in the cloak. So he had that same strange feeling about him too, then. Tommy launched into gushing about how cool the mercenaries had to be, not noticing the mood of his family. 

Phil took a shaking breath in, and Wilbur turned to finally make eye contact with him. The look in his eyes was unreadable, and Phil imagined he must look the same. Sighing, Phil went back to take a bite of his food, freezing when he suddenly noticed how his hand was trembling. Tommy and Wilbur noticed too, Tommy quieting down as he watched his normally unshakable guardian.

“...Dad?” He turned to his older brother, likely to ask what was happening, but froze as he saw the look in Wilbur’s eyes. He sat, confused and unsure of what to say. Phil forced himself to calm down and cleared his throat. Both of his sons watched him, and Phil took a moment before making his face move to smile. 

“What do you say we finish eating then head over to the market? We need to grab a few more supplies before we leave this town.” His boys nodded slowly, Tommy confused and Wilbur looking haunted. 

They resumed eating, their table silent now. Phil’s eyes kept unconsciously drifting back to the cloaked figure and he fought back a shudder. What was this feeling that he got while looking at this person? The table of mercenaries were oblivious to everyone else around them, joking and talking loudly. Phil noted how the man in the cloak didn’t seem to talk much, choosing to only interject a few times rather than work to keep the conversation going.

Forcing himself to look away, Phil set his fork down, appetite lost. He forced his attention back on his sons, who were slowly starting to pick up conversation again. Phil smiled gently, and the eerie feeling that had taken over was slowly starting to dim. He went to join in the conversation, but the loud ring of the town’s bell cut him off. He stood quickly, hand flying to the sword on his hip. The people in the tavern were starting to panic, and Phil quickly took off toward the door, his sons with their own weapons hot on his heels. Bursting out the door, the three ran toward the town square, Phil distantly realizing the mercenaries were close behind. 

Approaching the town square, he stopped as he saw what was causing the commotion. A raid marched toward the village, flags flying high as the bell rang and villagers rushed inside. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, and Phil turned to look at his sons. 

“You two stay near the bell. If an enemy approaches you, you can fight them, but don’t you dare go out of your way to find a fight.” Both boys nodded, clearly a little disappointed that they weren’t allowed to charge in, but understanding the danger of the raid. The band of mercenaries rushed past them, intent on reaching the raid before it approached the village. Phil’s heart almost skipped a beat as he watched the way the cloaked figure seemed to freeze in place as he finally saw them. The piglin mask covered most of his face, but he seemed shocked. The man suddenly snapped out of whatever daze he was in, turning and running to join his companions. 

Phil took that as his cue to move too, and gave his boys a quick pat on the shoulder before spreading his wings and taking off to move to the raid. He landed beside the man with the headband, sword already swinging at the first pillager. The man seemed surprised at his sudden appearance, but didn’t pause in his movements. 

Dodging the swing of a vindicator’s axe and slashing with his sword, he saw the cloaked figure pull out his sword and start swinging. The man was clearly dangerous, moving swiftly and gracefully, intense strength powering each swing of his sword. Phil couldn’t take the time to admire the weapon, but he did a double take to look at the beautiful sword. It was made of netherite, with a golden coating around the edges of the blade. The handle was a shiny gold, redstone decorating it. 

Phil made a mental note to ask to see the weapon later and put his full focus back on fighting. The raid thankfully hadn’t gotten any closer to the village and was a good bit out, far enough where an enemy wouldn’t be able to sneak in without being noticed but close enough where he could still see the figures of his sons keeping guard. Grinning as the feeling of fighting a full raid again, Phil took down three more illagers by himself. The man with the headband whistled lowly and threw him a thumbs up.

“Not bad old man!” Phil chuckled at the comment.

“Don’t make me fight you too, son.” The man with the headband put his hands in mock surrender, grinning before turning to take down a vindicator that was trying to sneak up on him. Phil turned back to his own share of raiders, and was greeted with the sight of the cloaked man staring at him. The man whispered something to himself that Phil couldn’t hear, and Phil’s sight zeroed in on the tusks that he just noticed poking from the man’s mouth, and before he could register what he was seeing and the new feeling blooming in his chest, the two were quickly moving to dodge an evoker’s spell. 

The man managed to avoid the evoker fangs, but his cloak wasn’t so lucky. Time seemed to move in slow motion for Phil as he watched the cloak get ripped away, a long braid of pink hair flying free from where it was hidden under the hood. Suddenly Phil knew what that feeling he got when he saw the man was. He knew why the formerly cloaked figure had stared at him. The man’s mouth was turned in a grimace, but Phil could only look at the piglin ears on the man’s head, the small tail poking out, the tusks that had grown so much, everything the cloak was meant to hide.

Phil’s attention to the raid was lost, and the man was frozen in place as he watched his missing son easily take down the evoker and the pillager next to it. The braid flowed softly behind him as he moved around the enemies, and Phil felt hot tears fill his eyes. His body seemed to move on autopilot, sword swinging to take down the rest of the raid as fast as possible. He didn’t register the raiders he was destroying. There was only one thought in his mind, a name repeating itself over and over. He didn’t pay attention to the other three men of the mercenary group, didn’t pay attention as he helped to bring down the last of the raiders. Before the body of the last raider could hit the ground, pink haired man was in his arms. 

Phil let out a choked sob as he held his lost son close, one hand around his back and the other in the boy’s - no, man’s - hair to pull him closer. He felt gloved hands wind into the fabric of his haori, carefully avoiding his wings. He heard the man let out a broken breath, whispering only one word.

“Dad?” 

“Oh Techno oh my boy,” Phil sobbed and his boy’s shoulders shook. He kept repeating Techno’s name, neither man noticing the other three mercenaries shuffling around awkwardly. 

Phil finally pulled the man’s face away from his shoulder and put his hands on his son’s cheeks. His boy was shorter than him, but just barely. That mask still covered his face, but Phil could see the tear tracks escaping from under it. With his right hand, he gently lifted the mask, letting it drop on the ground.

Tear filled ruby eyes stared him, and Phil saw his son for the first time in 10 years. The baby fat had left Techno’s face, and a few scars littered his face, and Phil couldn’t be happier. He pressed a kiss to Techno’s forehead, and his boy almost collapsed against him, digging his fingers into Phil’s clothes as if he’d disappear when he let go. 

“Oh Techno,” Phil sighed softly, watery smile on his face. “Oh Techno. I missed you so much. We kept looking for you for so long.” A choked sob escaped into his shoulder. Techno started muttering something, and Phil quickly realized they were apologies. “Oh no, my boy. You don’t need to apologize for anything.” 

Techno looked up at him with wide eyes, and suddenly Phil was standing in front of a 12 year old Techno, holding the boy’s sword by the blade. He watched those same eyes stare at him, the child starting to cry as he realized he’d hurt his brother, cried louder as he realized that he would’ve killed his brother if Phil hadn’t caught the blade. 

Phil stared into Techno’s eyes, a mixture of relief and fear in them. Seeing the fear brought something nasty up in Phil’s mind, remembering the same fear filled ruby eyes watching him that night before running away, slipping out of the house while Phil and Wilbur had slept and recovered, scared to cause more pain. 

“Dad,” Techno’s voice was quiet, but Phil could hear how it had deepened over the years. Phil wondered what had happened in his son’s life, wondered what kind of person he was and what had shaped him. A large grin stretching across his tear soaked face, Phil laughed with pure joy as he pulled his son close again. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” pulling back from the hug, Phil finally took notice of his surroundings again. The rest of Techno’s group was standing a small distance away, giving them space while being close enough to jump in should something happen. Pulling Techno against his side, the two walked over to them, letting Techno take a moment to pick his mask up off the ground first. 

The three looked confused to see Techno with his mask off, tears still falling from his eyes while a soft smile stayed on his lips. The look must’ve been concerning to them, because they all seemed to want to talk at once before being cut off by Techno.

“This is my dad. Dad, this is Dream, Sapnap, and George.” Phil waved with his free hand at them, getting confused waves in return.

Dream cleared his throat. “Uh… Let’s head back to the village where you two can talk. We already got the loot from the raiders.” The small group headed back, and Phil felt a flash of anxiety as he realized Techno would be seeing Wilbur again. Phil already knew the boy had forgiven his piglin brother the same day he was injured, as had Phil, but Techno didn’t know that and was probably stewing in his own anxiety. 

Approaching the town square, Phil saw Wilbur and Tommy move to run towards him, and he felt Techno tense up under his arm. He could pinpoint the exact moment the two brothers recognized each other, and released Techno just before Wilbur went crashing into the boy, the two almost falling into the ground as they hugged. Techno’s body seemed to automatically relax into the embrace, and Phil could see them both crying. Dream and the other two moved to talk to a few villagers, wanting to give the reunited family some time.

He chuckled fondly, and looked over to Tommy. The teen looked confused as he watched what was happening, and looked to Phil for an explanation. He chuckled again, promising the boy an explanation over dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been in my head for a few days so today i sat down and powered through it lol
> 
> can u tell from all the stuff ive written i have technoblade/dadza brain rot


End file.
